1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dissolving device for automatically preparing solutions of dyes for use in various dyeing experiments.
2. Background Art
Operations for dissolution (dissolution means in this invention both dissolution of water-soluble dyes and dispersion of water-insoluble dyes such as disperse dyes) of dyes and the like have been carried out by a manual operation performed by workers using a balance, a messflask, a dissolving vessel, an agitating device, etc. which includes operations for accurate sampling of dyes or the like, accurate charging of media (media mean in this invention water, as well as organic solvents containing water), an agitating operation for dissolving them and other such operations which require much time and skill in order to obtain the required accuracy. And further, the thus obtained dye solutions tend to cause precipitation, coagulation, etc. till they are utilized for actual dyeings and, particularly, when it is required to prepare a number of dye solutions, operations from the dissolving work of dyes to the actual dyeing operation inevitably become complicate.
Accordingly, there has been a need for a dissolving device that does not require much time and skill and can provide an accurate sampling amount, as well as can obtain a stable solutions of dyes and the like in which the obtained solutions do not coagulate or the like.